Senran Kagura : The Ero King
by Namyar
Summary: The rise of a mad shinobi.
1. Chapter 1 : Unforgettable Birthday

**WARNING : This is a translation of a french fan-fiction written by myself, the french version is also published. I'm not the best at english so, I can't guarantee the quality of the translation.**

Senran Kagura : The Ero King

The strength of a person is not to physically defeat an enemy, to protect his comrades or to deceive others. True strength is the capacity of a person to surmount his pains, cope with his own troubles and don't become that he doesn't want to be.

Shinobi, people from the shadow with superhuman physical abilities, overcome day after day greatest challenges we can imagine. However, they are still human, that's why some of them fall, not in action but against their own demons who prompt them toward ease.

There are two factions of shinobi, good shinobi and evil shinobi. But, the pain responsible for this breaking is a natural law, beyond good and evil, common human concepts.

Among thousands of shinobi who wrote this history, there is one who comes from a human fault, perversion.

Senran Kagura : The Ero King

I'm almost at my stop.

The path to my school is long, but it's okay, I love looking at the scenery, it's so beautiful.

That beautiful forest, that blue sky, I'll never get enough of it.

...

I think the bus is slowing down, I must be at the stop... Too bad.

"Have a great weekend Haku."

The driver is nice and always smiling with me.

But it's not surprising, I'm always the last on the bus and the one before me get off 10 minutes before I do. Plus, I'm always in the front of the bus, so I'm like a friend for him.

It's weird, but I haven't friends my own age, other kids in my school don't like me very much because I don't like the same things that them. And in my village, there aren't kids my age, there are almost only adults.

But it's all right, adults are a lot kinder than kids, and above all, there is Mommy.

My Mommy's name is Sei, our family name is Mei.

I haven't a father or grandparents, I've never known why.

"Hello Haku."

Ah, Mommy hasn't come, today, Sayaka picks me up.

Sayaka is Mommy's best friend, she told me they knew each other from high school, they work together too. When Mommy cannot take care of me, Sayaka does it sometimes, she's very funny and I have a lot of fun with her.

She's very pretty too, I want to marry her... But it's a secret.

"So, how was school ?"

"Well, I had the highest grade in the class again."

"Really ? Your mother will be proud of you."

"Yes, but I prefer the week-end than school because I can be with you and Mommy."

She laughs a little, she often does when I talk to her.

"So cute, your mother is very lucky to have you."

No, I'm the one who's lucky to have so many people who like me."

"By the way, are you ready for your birthday, right ?"

"Em... Yes."

She's right, I'm 9 years old today.

Mommy invited Sayaka and some of her friends. There is also Grandma Shunka who'll come, she's a very good friend of Mommy who helps her with things like cooking.

Mommy and Sayaka aren't very good at cooking, but Grandma Shunka told me not to tell them because that would hurt them.

"Good afternoon."

Ah ! This is Grandma Shunka !

"Madam Shunka, good afternoon."

"Hello !"

"So, how are our favorite big boy ?"

"Very well, and what about our favorite Grandma ?"

"Hu hu, what a little flatter."

Grandma Shunka had a restaurant before, she had kids so, she helped Mommy when I was a baby.

"You know what Haku ? Tonight, I've made you your favorite food."

"Sukiyaki ?!"

"Yes."

"Thank you very much !"

"See you tonight."

We continue, we'll be home soon.

 _A few minutes later_

We're in front of the house, Sayaka opened the door.

"We're back !"

I'm taking my shoes off, and Mommy is here.

"Hi."

Mommy is smiling, she is almost anytime, but I think this is the thing I like the most in this world.

"Happy birthday, my little tadpole."

She told that and she's bending down to take me in her arms.

So soft, even my bed isn't better.

"Hell Sei, Seeing your son grown up reminds me we aren't young..."

Sayaka already told that the day of my 8th birthday, and my 7th too I believe. I know what to say to make her feel better.

"But Sayaka, you and Mommy are still young and pretty !"

Her and Mommy are looking at me and smiling, then start to laugh.

"Your son is a real charmer."

"Yes, and since you're young, you might be able to marry him just like he always wished."

Eh ?

How she could know that ?!

"That... That's not true !"

"Oh, he's blushing, how cute !"

"But..."

"By the way, go to your bedroom and prepare yourself my little tadpole, we have invited tonight."

"Hm... Okay, but stop calling me "my little tadpole..."

"Let's talk when you stop having nightmares because of the Boogyman, so chop-chop !"

I love Mommy very much, but sometimes, I feel like she loves to embarrass me...

Eh ?

"Mommy... Did you hurt ?"

"Eh ? But... Why are you asking me that ?"

"You have bandages on your arm, you haven't yesterday."

"Oh well... It's nothing, I just... Fell during my work, don't worry about it."

"Okay..."

Mommy is weird, I think it's not the first time she hurt because during her work."

Plus, she and Sayaka've never told me what their job is by telling me I'm too young to understand.

How boring...

Whatever, I must be ready for tonight.

 _A few hours later_

It's dinner time, we're all sitting down to eat.

There are 12 invited, which Sayaka and Grandma Shunka.

But there are only women, there isn't any man.

"Here is the main dish !"

Mommy has come with the sukuyaki ! At last, I'm starving !

Everyone is serving themselves, I'm too far to do it by myself, so Mommy does for me.

"Bon appétit."

Everyone's started to eat, me too.

So yummy, I love sukuyaki, especially the Grandma Shunka's one.

"I forgot the water, I'll be right back."

Mommy's leaving the table, and Grandma Shunka's putting her chopsticks.

"So Haku, do you enjoy my sukuyaki ?"

Of course I do, I almost finished.

"Yes !"

She's smiling, she probably likes when I tell her kind things, like Sayaka.

"Thank you all for coming, I love you !"

...

Eh ?

Weird, I felt something...

Why they've all stopped to eat ? They aren't finished...

...

Why they are looking at me... Did I do something wrong ?

Their eyes... So weird.

What ? They're all standing up, why ?

It's... I'm a bit scared...

"I... What's wrong ?"

Sayaka is coming closer, she's also drooling.

"You're so cute..."

What's going on ?!

Ah ?!

Mommy's back, she's going to protect me !

"Mommy, help me, they're scaring me and doing weird things...

...

Why she doesn't tell any...

But...

No way...

Her eyes, she's like the other...

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you..."

She's hugging me, I can't run away.

The others are there too, they're starting to... Touch me...

Everywhere...

"Please, stop, I'm scared..."


	2. Chapter 2 : Run

Run...

Run...

Run...

They're there, I know it... They're gonna hurt me again...

I was able to run, but they aren't far...

They want to hurt me... Because they love it...

Even Mommy...

Maybe they will find me in this forest... I have to go as far as possible...

Even if I have to get lost, still better than... What they did to me !

Please rescue me...

Rescue me from those monsters...

 _Two days later_

It's morning...

I'm hungry...

I'm thirsty...

I'm tired...

But I'm mostly afraid...

The monsters are closed, I feel it...

I must run, as far as possible... I think this forest won't save me...

 _A few minutes later_

I can't run, I'm too tired...

I've found the road, I'm following it, but I don't even know where I'm going...

...

Wait... Something is coming.

Monsters ?! I'm sure that is...

No...

This is... My school bus ?

Of course ! It's Monday !

I'm signaling the bus to stop.

The driver can help me, he isn't a monster...

...

And what if he is ?

Too late, the bus is stopping, the door is open...

"Haku ? What are you doing here ? And like this ?"

...

"I..."

"By the way, we're late, get on. We'll talk about it later."

Yes... He isn't a monster !

...

I can't help crying...

"Haku ? What's wrong ?"

"It's... Mommy... She... She..."

I can't even tell him, I don't want to remember that...

I don't want...

"Okay... Go sit down, I think you have a lot of things to tell."

I'm going to the back of the bus, I'm going to rest a little.

 _30 minutes later_

We're at school, in the small town.

I will be able to run... Far, even farther...

I'm leaving the bus, I'm going to...

"Haku ?"

This is the driver... With my mistress.

"..."

"Haku, your missing has been reported, can you explain to us ?"

"..."

"All right, I'm going to call the police, you will be with your mother soon."

My mother ?

My mother ?

Mommy ?

Mommy ?

...

Mommy ?!

"No !"

She'll hurt me again ! Don't want !

"Haku, what's wrong ?"

"He's right."

Eh ?

Mistress... Agrees ?

...

No...

Those eyes...

"No... No..."

"Ma'am ? What do you mean ?"

"I want him for me, he would make an excellent toy."

No...

It's a monster too...

Like any other...

"I wonder what your body looks like..."

She's gonna hurt me too... Please no...

...

What ?

The driver's caught her.

"Stop that ! You're crazy !"

"Leave me ! I want him !"

I can't stay there... I must run... Far.

Far... Even farther...

Even before I notice it, I'm running... As fast as possible...

 _Three weeks later_

It's almost the night, but I'm safe for the moment.

Monsters can't come for me, they protect me.

"Haku ? Your psychologist is here."

Oh...

I didn't notice him enter...

This man is nice, he's mister Bantarou, one of the supervisors of this institute.

A few days ago, I managed to take the train and to cross the country, far enough, I believe.

I was lucky, I found a wallet with money inside, I could eat a little. I toke the train without having a ticket, but I managed to hide long enough to leave as away as possible.

So, I arrived in this town, hungry and thirsty, when I drove by this institute by chance, when mister Bantarou saw me and loke me inside.

It was very hard, but the worst was that those monsters were everywhere... Everytime...

In shops, streets and even inside the train...

They wear masks, they keep them if I don't speak. I know it because there are monsters in this place too, but they didn't do anything to me... For the moment.

People call them "women", but I know they are monsters and that they want to hurt me !

Men never hurt me, so they aren't monsters, I think. But I don't speak to them too, except this one.

In that room, it's here I use to see him, the one who best understands me.

"Hello Haku."

This man is mister Shinrin, my psychologist.

He's the smartest person I've never met, he immediately understood how much I was scared and didn't try to take me back to the monsters.

Mister Bantarou's leaving us alone.

"How are you today ?"

"I'm fine..."

"So, I'm going to be as clear as possible, feel free to interrupt me if there is something you don't understand."

"Get it sir."

This institute's director carried out demarches to the police in order to learn where do you come from, but no result, I'm sorry."

"All right..."

He doesn't know, But I'm happy."

"However, I have good news, the director has accepted to take you as a resident. You will be fed, housed and even enrolled, furthermore, we will be able to continue our sessions, are you happy ?"

"Yes sir, very happy."

I will be able to stay there, this place where I'm not afraid ! I'm so happy...

"Will you still not talk to other people ?"

...

I hate when he asks me that...

"No..."

"I see, it's all right, take your time, I have something that could help you, look."

Eh ?

He took out something from his bag, that's... A board ?

"You don't want to speak with people, but would you accept to communicate thanks to this ?"

Speak to others... By writing ?

...

So, I won't talk to them...

"I... Will try."

"Excellent, believe me, you will hurry to feel better by having interactions with others."

So I'm going to live there now.

It's all right, this is a place where nobody will hurt me...

There is no reason to be afraid...


	3. Chapter 3 : Broken Soul

Six years.

Today is supposed to be my 15th birthday.

But in fact, it's the birthday of something quite different.

The birthday of the rise of monsters... The ones named "women".

 _Ding Ding_

"Eh ?"

That's nothing, just the bell, the day is over.

My last middle school year is almost over, my entrance examination for high school is close.

I have good results, sometimes the best of my class, I don't worry about that, however, I do about high school.

The institute found that private middle school, where there are only men, pretty rare today.

Therefore, they weren't able to find a similar high school, the one where I will go is a mixed one... So, I'll have to deal with females...

Those ugly females...

They hide behind so-called beauties, but I know what they truly are, I know how ugly they are...

Communicating by only using the board mister Shinrin gave me isn't easy, taunts are current, but they don't understand, they haven't seen what I've seen...

Not even lived what I've lived...

...

I'm shaking, again...

No matter what will happen, I'll always shake...

I'll always be afraid... Without being able to do anything...

I know that's because of my voice that monsters show their true faces, but...

...

I'm sick...

I must do it... Or not ?

I ran away all those years... I've had enough...

I cannot just run away all my life... And why not ?

No no, I have to try, try to understand that.

That isn't normal that my voice has that effect, am I cursed ?

Probably.

Am I fated to live my entire life like this ?

Maybe.

Do I deserve that ?

No...

Is it just useful to try ?

Yes...

I'll do that.

Tonight, I'll find a monster, face it... No, dominate it.

Like a king facing his subjects.

 _A few hours later_

The exit's just in front of me, I can't hesitate now...

I'm scared... But whatever...

"Haku ? What are you doing ?"

It's just Mister Bantarou, I didn't recognize his voice.

I've hurry written :

 _"I'm going to walk a little, I will not be long, I promise."_

"Really ? What a surprise, usually, except for school, you never go out..."

He's right, I'm used to never leave my room, I was never able to have a real relationship with the other boarders.

I study a lot, and when I have free time, I use it on the Internet or watching TV, but never with people.

"By the way, it's good news, your fear has started to vanish, hasn't ?"

...

 _"Maybe."_

"By the way, don't go too far."

I answer yes by nodding my head, when I leave.

 _10 minutes later_

It's been a few minutes I've looked for monsters, that's the first time I want to see one of them...

"Have you seen their new clip ? It's awesome !"

Eh ?

That voice, acute like...

"No, I hadn't the time for..."

...

Females...

I'm scared...

But whatever...

I'm coming closer to them, I don't dare look at them.

There are only ten meters between me and them, but each footstep seems so long.

On the ground, I see shadows, created by one of the lampposts, I'm just in front of them...

"Eh Is something wrong ?"

Yes.

I want to say something.

I must, I already did two days ago with mister Shinrin, but with others...

"I..."

...

I did, I spoke...

Their faces, masks have fallen.

Those smiles, like that day...

"So cute, I want to touch him..."

No...

"Stop..."

"Me too, wanna eat him too..."

They're coming closer...

Disgusting...

"I..."

They keep walking...

Horrible...

"Said..."

They're going to touch me...

Ugly...

"STOP !"

...

I just felt something... As if it came from... Me ?

Eh ?

The females... Have stopped.

Their scary smiles... Have gone ?

They're starting to kneel... Why ?

"Yes, we are sorry... Master..."

Master ?

Did she just call me "master" ?

...

"Get out of my face !"

I just told that and they're running away, like scared rabbits

Hm...

I did it...

"Hu hu..."

I did it for real... I made them fly...

"Eh eh eh..."

No, I dominated them, those ugly things were obeying me !

"Ah ah ah ah..."

Yes, it's good... Even perfect...

"AH AH AH AH AH !"

I now have nothing to fear of those females, now, they're going to fear me :

And believe me, I won't be gentle...

 _A few minutes later_

I'm back, and in the hallway, like before.

"Ah Haku, it was fast, do you feel better ?"

...

I have nothing to fear now.

"You have no idea, sir."

He looks shocked, I can't really blame him.

"Eh ? Did you just talk to me ?!"

"Yes."

"Damn, your psy will be happy to learn that."

"I think the same thing... I'm going to sleep, sir."

"Okay, good night."

But...

"Wait sir !"

"What ?"

"Do... The boarders have permission to leave the institute during holidays ?"

"Well... Yes, but where do you intend to go ?"

Where I intend to go... I never imagined I would like to go in that place...

"I... It's personal sir, I rather don't tell about it."

He seems concerned, it's normal, he has always looked after me since he found me six years ago, he protected me when other boarders bothered me because of my lucidity, that looks too "strange" for them.

"Listen, I think I know where do you intend to go... I cannot forbid you to do that, but I think you should talk about it with mister Shinrin before, do you accept ?"

Talk about it with mister Shinrin ?

...

That man who was the only one whom I was able to speak over those years...

"Alright."

Of course, he's the only one who understands me in this world.

I can't go without telling him how I feel.

But for my part, my mind is made up.

I will come back to my village, to face those who hurt me before.

I don't know if I'm ready, but one thing is certain, I'm not afraid to figure that out.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mommy

Finally, I'm back.

My former village, the place where my life went to hell.

So many nights where my nightmare was to come back here, but this time, it's different.

I'm going to come back to my mother, I don't really know what's going to happen, but I must know the truth, she's the only one who could tell me about it and maybe fix it.

And finally, when it will be over, perhaps we can be happy together, as before.

...

No, nothing will be as before now, it'll never be...

Whatever, I have to go, mister Shinrin trust me.

When I saw him in order to tell him what I intend to do, I thought he would prevent me, but he just told me :

"Haku, You must do it, but alone, if everything goes well, your therapy will be finally over, and you will be able to enjoy a nice life, the one you deserve."

It's all he said, by looking at me like he was proud of me and like I did something great, in some way, that's right.

Okay, time to go.

I'll take the bus to go to the village, the stop's right here.

 _A few moments later_

The bus is coming, it's headed for the village.

It's going to take approximately 25 minutes, pretty long.

The bus is stopping, the door is opening, and...

"Good afternoon young man."

...

But...

That voice...

"Go... Good afternoon."

No doubt, he's him.

The school bus driver, what is his name ?

I think I forgot...

"I would like a billet for the terminal, please."

"Wait, have we already met before ?"

He has recognized me... I haven't reason to keep it secret I guess.

"Yes, I am Haku Mei, you were the driver of my school bus six years ago."

His face, he's shocked, normal, he probably never was expecting me. Plus, he was there during that... Accident at school.

"No way..."

"I know, I don't believe myself that I'm there."

I pay my billet as if nothing happened, but his face doesn't change.

"Hey, can you stay in the end ? I have something to tell you, it's important."

"I... All right."

Of course, he has thousands of things to ask and tell me for sure.

 _25 minutes later_

There we are, the terminal.

We're just three passengers, as promised, I'm going to see the driver.

"It's been a long time, isn't ?"

"Yes..."

His answer is... Sad, as if he had something bad to tell me.

"Mister, I know that a lot of questions should have arisen when I vanished, but..."

"Haku, that's not the most important..."

Eh ?

So, he wants to talk to me about what ?

"Haku, I've never been good to tell bad news, but... Your mother..."

Of course, my mother...

But why is it about bad news ?

"She's... Gone... My condolences..."

...

What did he just say ?

Mommy... Is dead ?!

No...

No...

"Im... Impossible..."

"I'm sorry..."

"How ? Why ?"

"It happened shortly after your disappearance, she's been found dead, according to the police, it was a suicide..."

Mommy...

I'm starting to cry, why ?

I hate Mommy... She hurt me...

She was a monster...

But...

She loves me and she was my little Mommy...

We could be together again... And be happy again...

Why it happened ?!

Am I cursed for real ?

"Her grave is in the cemetery, I can... go with you if you want."

"No thanks, I want... To be alone..."

Mommy...

 _A few minutes later_

...

So, it's true...

Her grave's just in front of me, a grave reading "Sei Mei"...

My mother...

She's really gone...

She killed herself after I left her...

does that mean that... It was my fault ?

...

Of course...

The sound of my voice... Doesn't reveal women's true nature.

It goes them crazy...

Mommy... Wasn't responsible...

Maybe the other women weren't too...

I'm responsible...

I'm the one who got her to commit suicide...

I'm the one who killed her...

She didn't deserve that ! She was perfect !

I should've known she would never do it to me...

I should be dead instead of her...

"Mommy... I'm sorry..."

I'm apologizing, but she can't hear me... She'll never can..."

I was damning her whereas she was crying for me...

I'm the worst son ever...

"Finally, you've come..."

What ?

That voice...

I'm turning back, and I see her... Sayaka.

A little older, but still her.

I don't dare say anything, for a brief moment, I forgot I must not talk to women.

I take my board right away.

 _"Sayaka, is that you ?"_

'Yes, I knew you'll come back one day."

She looks furious... Does she...

"You've learned about your mother, I guess ?"

 _"Yes."_

"I see that you've become mute, very well, that will avoid some hazards."

Eh ?

She knows about my voice ?

Sayaka has never been dumb, but how ?

"Why did she not dispose of you as her parents told her..."

What ?

 _"What do you mean ?"_

She sighs, then she looks at me.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but fuck that."

Tell me what ? I don't get it.

"Haku, you're a son of a rape."

...

What ?

"I mean, literally, your mother was raped and got pregnant, I know that, I was with her, and abused too..."

No... It can't be...

...

Actually, It can...

That even explains why I haven't father and why Mommy got me whereas she was so young...

"Me, her parents, our friends, everybody told her to abort, but that idiot didn't..."

But...

I don't get it...

 _"Why that ?"_

"I don't know, I just know she wanted a child, but at this point..."

I see...

"Of course, her parents didn't accept and disowned her, she hadn't family anymore... Because she kept you..."

Sayaka's telling me that with a voice full of hatred, but she's right...

Even before my birth, I was a pain for Mommy...

"I stayed with her because I loved her, she was my friend and I even wanted us to be more than this..."

What ?

She loved Mommy at that point ?

I've... Never thought that...

 _"You were in love with Mommy ?"_

"Yes, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to stand you, you remind me what I endured that day, that day where I've lost my dignity as a woman... Forever... And as if that wasn't enough, it was necessary that you had the same ugly power that the bastard who did it to us..."

...

She just said...

"But of course, you're just a spoiled boy, too spoiled to see how you were torture for your mother and me..."

 _"Sayaka, do you know anything about my voice ?"_

She seems surprised, as if she just realized that she made a big mistake.

"You mean, except that it destroys lives ? No..."

...

She's hiding something from me for sure...

No need this anymore... I'm not afraid...

"Sayaka, tell me the truth."

Her reaction... she's affected...

"The truth is that you're cute as hell..."

Shut up ! You're hiding something from me, I want the truth !"

"Your power, that is the Charm of the Snow Woman, a forbidden art that your father used to submit us..."

But what the hell she's talking about ? That doesn't make any sense !"

"Can you be clearer ?"

"Your mother and I were shinobi, good shinobi, and the one who abused us was an evil shinobi..."

Shi...

Shinobi ?

Like ninja ?

What the fuck ?!

"Sayaka, are you kidding me ?!"

"No, I swear to you, master... That is why Sei was injured when she came back..."

But...

...

That actually makes sense...

Of course, I won't believe in fairy tales as easily.

But on the other side, I have a controlling women's voice... So it's not that unlikely...

Wait... I just noticed something.

"Sayaka, Have I inherited my father's power ?"

"Yes."

"But... If my art's forbidden, why did nobody try to find me ?"

"Your mother and I did, but she covered the tracks that you left behind."

What ?

Mommy... Protected me ?

...

To the end, she was a protective mother...

Thank you Mommy...

"And nobody criticized her ?"

"Of course they did, she took the blame and had to pay with her life for that."

What ?!

She didn't kill herself because of the pain, but because she was forced ?!

Actually, shinobi are Mommy's murderers ?!

But... Wait...

"Sayaka, were there other shinobi when you looked for me ?"

"No, there were only the two of us..."

But...

So...

"Sayaka... You are the one who reported my mother ?!"

"Yes, it was my duty, it was the worst thing I have never done, but I hadn't the choice..."

"..."

She... Betrayed my mother ?!

And she dares blaming me for her death ?! Wasn't she supposed to be in love ?!

"Sayaka... You bitch !"

To think that I was in love with this... monster !

"I'm sorry master..."

"Go apologize to my mother... Kill yourself !"

She pulls a kunai from nowhere, I guess it's normal for a ninja.

My mother and I were the victims of people like them... Shinobi...

Her, my father, Mommy's parents... All of them !

...

But...

"Wait !"

There is still something I can ask her.

"What is the matter ? Master..."

"Tell me where I could my grandparents and my father."

I think I will venture on hostile territories.

But I'm not afraid.


	5. Chapter 5 : Madness

Well, I'm almost there, according to what Sayaka told me, my grandparents live in that house down the street.

...

Why am I shaking ?

They're shinobi, but they should be old now.

And then, Sayaka is a shinobi too, and I dominated her very easily, why should it be any different with them ?

However, I wonder if not killing Sayaka was the best choice... I was so captivated by what she told me that my anger went.

Regarding my grandparents, she told me they're former shinobi and my mother was their only child. According to her, my grandmother is the strongest, good news for me.

Therefore, she wasn't able to tell me a lot about my father, she just told me that he was an evil shinobi from an evil shinobi school, Hachi Academy and that he's dead. I can't expect a lot from him I guess.

Um...

I'm just in front of the house, I see an old man meditating in the garden.

I...

What's going on ? I don't dare to come closer...

Maybe I should... give up.

I mean, I've had answers, why should I come for them ? It's not like I want to be like them... Bastards who abandon their own children.

Plus, Sayaka was alone, what could happen if I have noise with all shinobi ?

Sayaka told me they are many, and everywhere, who knows, I dealt with them without even noticing it...

Perhaps that people I like are spies working for them..

Damn ! I'm being paranoid because of those garbages !

...

I'm going to leave, it's too much for me, I'm just a harmless kid...

"So what ?"

Eh ?!

What the hell it was ?!

I think I heard a voice... And not an unknown one...

No, It can't be real...

"Haku... Come on..."

But ?!

No... It's that voice... But it's impossible...

"Why should you fight ?"

...

No way...

"Mo... Mommy ?"

It's her voice, I could recognize it anywhere.

But... Mommy's gone...

"I will always be here, my little tadpole..."

My little tadpole ? It's been a long time since somebody hasn't called me like that...

"Those people... You must face them."

Face them ? Those shinobi I know nothing about ?

"But how ? I haven't any skill into fighting..."

"Haku, you don't need to fight, you can control people, make them fight for you, like a king with his soldiers."

Make them fight... For me ?

Like a king... With his soldiers ?

Yes...

Yes !

I can do it, I'm a king !

A king without fear !

I'm going...

I'm getting close to the old man, he's still ignoring me...

I'm going to use my board, looking harmless is a good strategy, isn't ?

"Yes..."

"What do you want ?"

At least, he's paying attention to me.

 _"I would like to ask you something."_

"I haven't time to waste for you, get out."

...

An old dumb, like I expected...

 _"But it is very important for me."_

"But me, I don't give a damn for what's important for you, get lost !"

Bastard...

Talking to me like this... It's not surprising a guy like him is able to abandon his own daughter...

"Kosatsu !"

Eh ?

A voice... Woman's voice...

An old woman has left the house, she looks angry.

"Fukuro, my sweat..."

"What this young man wants ?"

"Nothing, he just wants to ask me something..."

"And you knock him for a loop like that ?!"

"Well..."

"Whatever, what do you want ?"

This old woman...

She's a woman, so she's ulgy, but... She doesn't look bad...

"No Haku..."

Eh ?

"She wears a mask... Like all shinobi..."

I see...

Thank you mommy, if you hadn't been there, I would have been trapped.

I'm coming to her, but not too close.

 _"Thanks for giving me a little time, miss."_

"You're welcome, what is the matter ?"

 _"Do you know a Sei Mei ?"_

She looks shocked, like I thought.

...

She cannot say anything else... How coward.

"She was our daughter, why ?"

She just said "was" ?

That means...

 _"Do you know she is now dead ?"_

Her face, she doesn't seem shocked, not even surprised.

"Yes, it's been several years after all..."

She's speaking like she doesn't care...

...

Now, it's fun time.

 _"My name is Haku, Haku Mei, I am your grandson."_

Her eyes are now wide opened, she wasn't expecting this.

"Our grandson, right..."

All she can do is paraphrasing me...

"We haven't grandson."

Oh, she still can talk that fool ?

"We banned our stupid daughter from our noble family, we won't accept his mute offspring."

Mute offspring...

Offspring ?!

I'm not an offspring ! Mommy loves me... Right ?

"Yes my little tadpole, with all my heart..."

And I love you too Mommy ! Not like these two heartless monsters...

...

However... Is that really right ? I mean, if I do this, I will have to...

"Yes my son, they aren't humans, but monsters who enjoy hurting people..."

I... I know that...

I won't run... I will honor you...

Enough fun, no more mask...

"Bad news for you, I'm not mute... No more."

The old woman is under my control, strange, I know it without even seeing her to be sure, like if I felt this...

Mommy's love should make me more powerful.

"Yes Haku..."

Thanks Mommy... For being there.

"But what the..."

"Kill that shit."

 _Snap_

What ?

How...

I just told that but she's already in front of him...

She's... stabbed him ?"

"Argh..."

That old bastard's dying and falling...

I see... I should be very careful with those monsters...

"I... Well done."

"Thank you master..."

No time to stroll, I have something else to do.

"Do you know where is the Hachi Academy ?"

"Yes..."

"So, tell me how could I find it."

 _A few minutes later_

"So, that's where that school is..."

"Yes master..."

Very well, now, the last step.

"Kill yourself."

"Yes master !"

 _Snap_

She has killed herself with the same blade she used against his husband, it's almost poetic.

...

I did it...

Mommy ! I did it !

I killed the responsible for our woes !

"No Haku..."

Huh ?

"They're still many..."

Yes...

I'm such an idiot...

All shinobi are monsters... All shinobi must die...

We will do it Mommy...

"Yes..."

I'll beat shinobi...

I'll be their undertaker...

They'll suffer as they did with us...

And I already have a plan... We will use their own arts against them...

I will join them, to strike at the heart !

"Very well, my son... I'm so proud of you..."

First step, the name...

Sayaka told me shinobi have sort of code names, they don't use their real names...

...

Mommy calls me my little tadpole.

My name is Haku.

And the shinobi will call me... Heitan.

Soon, I won't be the one who's afraid !


	6. Chapter 6 : Behind masks

Um...

According to my plan, the caves should be through there.

Damn, this forest's huge, it's been 3 hours I've come.

Plus, there aren't any roads, so, getting lost is as easy as finding an antisemitic nazi...

But...

Yes ! At last !

I see cracks in the rock at about 500 meters, just a little more walking and I'll be there.

 _A few minutes later_

There are four entrances, but the old woman didn't tell me the good one...

And I heard those caves are very deep around there, if I don't choose the good one and get lost, I'm screwed.

What should I do ?

"Haku, you've always been smart, you're gonna find for sure."

...

Let's see how these caves look like.

One of them is smaller than the others, I'm going to see it closer.

Eh ? There is a sign at the entrance, let's see... It's barely visible, it should be years or even decades this is there.

"Do not enter, risk of collapse."

Given how the inside looks like, it doesn't surprise me...

...

Unless it's a mask...

I've found !

It's the right one, I'm sure !

Mister Shinrin gave me a cell phone, I'm going to use it as a flashlight.

Mister Shinrin is like Mommy, he looks after me, even without being there... He would have been perfect as a Daddy...

It's one more reason to not die here, I must be able to see him again and thank him for all he did for me, same for mister Bantarou.

By the way, I'm going.

 _A few minutes later_

I was right, the entrance wasn't safe, but the inside isn't the same at all.

The way is clear and the top looks stable, it's clearly not a dangerous way, but I must stay on alert.

"Hey ! What are you doing there ?!"

What ?!

Who is he ?!

I didn't even see him come...

He looks like a spelunker.

He's a man, no needs board, good, communicating like that on the dark would be a plague.

"I... Was visiting sir."

"Visiting ?! You didn't see the sign at the entrance you fool ?!"

Of course, I did, that's why I've come."

But... He is a shinobi ?

Um... Not impossible, I should stay on my guard, especially since I can do anything against him.

My controlling power is a sort of seduction power, that's why it doesn't work against men, because I'm one.

"I'm sorry, sir..."

"Get out right now !"

He seems normal...

But...

"If that place is sealed off, what are you doing there ?"

He looks even angrier than before.

"I'm a professional ! Not a stupid kid like you !"

He isn't wrong, if he's a shinobi, he's acting well, he used to I guess.

But it's not over...

"The ones who dug those caves did it well, don't you think ?"

"Yes yes, now get out !"

Oh...

"Mister, don't you know that caves actually created by earthquakes ?"

Eh eh... He looks so furious, interesting, is he going to take the bait ?

"Of course I do ! Don't play me !"

Gotcha.

"The one who's playing is you mister, you aren't a speleologist."

"What ?!"

"Even if I'm still in middle school, I know that caves are created by water, so..."

He's still angry... But also panicked.

"You little..."

Now, the heart of the matter.

"All right, sir, I will look for hornets somewhere else."

Ah, his face goes from anger to surprise.

"Hornets ?"

"Yes, I heard that hornets live in those caves, and not any type of hornets."

"What sort of type ?"

"The type that fight is they are ordered to."

He's hesitating, come on, we both know why I'm there.

"Hey, you've come for the Hachi Academy, haven't you ?"

Well, it's about time.

"Yes, I would like to... Know more about it."

"I knew it..."

Maybe we could have a deal.

"You're a good shinobi ! A spy !"

Or not... That guy's really pissing me off...

"But... No, I've come for... Enroll !"

He doesn't seem smart, Perhaps he will believe that.

"Oh, really ?"

"Yes, my father was trained here, I want to follow his path !"

He's looking at me with attention, has he believed me ?

"What your father's name was ?"

"Hi... Hiren sir."

"Hirer... I know that name."

What ? He met my father ?

"For real ?"

"Yes, he was a second year student when I came. He was pretty good, but he lost the use of his legs after an accident."

"An... Accident ?"

"Yes, he made a mistake by looking after the weakest first years, so he forgot to pay attention to himself."

"I see, it's... Surprising."

But my father was a shinobi, a rapist, there is no way he could be a good guy, masks, masks again...

He... He...

"Has Destroyed our lives..."

Yes Mommy ! That's it ! He's destroyed our both lives...

Killing him is the only good thing that shinobi did...

"Whatever, do you really want to become an evil shinobi ?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, come with me, I'll show you the school."

Yes !

I did it !

It's great, isn't it Mommy ?"

"Yes, is it..."

But let's be less suspect...

"You... You don't even know me and you accept me ?"

"First lesson boy, evil accepts all."

"I see, thanks."

"You shouldn't thank me so early, you know."

Believe me dude, It's enough to thank you.

 _10 minutes later_

Damn, that cave's a true maze, if that man hadn't shown up, I would have lost for sure.

The exit is in front of us, at least.

"Here is the Hachi Academy."

It's... Amazing.

We are into a huge opencast crevice, we should be deep in the mountains, enough to be sure that no tourist could find that place by chance.

A huge building is at the center, I also see vacant lots, a river and other small buildings, probably for the material.

Horrible people such as shinobi don't deserve such a magnificent place.

"What do you think of ?"

"Well, it's beautiful."

"I felt the same way the first time I saw this, well, let's go see the registered student."

"All right."

 _A few minutes later_

We're walking between shinobi, I don't look at them, but I hear clanking blades noises, pain and rage screams and I think I also heard sobs, I knew it, they're just barbarians

What's the point in devoting decades to civilize people if we're still subjected to the will of people like them ?

"Not people Haku, monsters..."

What ? Yes, you're right...

"Don't worry, it's intimidating at the start, but you'll pick it up fast."

He's trying to reassure me, but he doesn't seem to believe it himself...

"If you said so..."

"Don't chicken out, Hana hates when a newbie comes to enroll but give up."

I don't dare imagine what she's able to do...

Wait...

Hana... It's a girl's name ?

"Speaking about her, here she is."

Holy shit...

"Hana ! I have a potential recruit for you !"

I see a female figure from behind, watching students' training, she's turning back.

"Really ? Here something interesting..."

She's coming, I'm so screwed...

I can't talk to her, if I use my power, they could kill me... But I'm can't pose as mute.

Single solution ! I'm going to try to explain to the guy before she's in front of me.

"Excuse me, but I can't talk to her..."

"Huh ? Why that ?"

"She's a girl and I can't talk to girls..."

"Sorry, but if you want to be a shinobi, you will have to set your shyness aside."

"That's not the problem, I have a special power that..."

"Oh shut up..."

What an asshole...

"So, this is the recruit ?"

Too late, she's just in front of me...

"Yes, his father was trained there, he wants to do the same."

She's looking at me with attention, her ugly face is disgusting...

"He doesn't look tough, he's even pretty skinny, are you sure he could be a shinobi ?"

"He's smart, and smart ones are the best in dealing."

"Okay, I'm not convinced... But evil accepts all, so..."

She's pulling a document from... What ?!

"Here, take this, complete it and bring it there if you're brave enough."

Well, I prefer to forget where she just pulled it out... Very disgusting...

"Whatever shorty, what's your name ?"

Fuck...

"He didn't tell me."

"I guess you know that shinobi don't use their real names, so, what's your shinobi name ?"

I haven't the choice, I have to talk... But I just can't...

"He's mute or ?"

"Well, no, but he told me that he has a thing that makes him unable to talk to any girl."

"I see, a shy..."

I must do something... But what ?

"Trust in you my little tadpole..."

Yes Mommy, but... I know !

A little detail and that's it...

"Eh ? But..."

"What's wrong Hana ?"

"He has written something on the ground with his foot..."

"But, you're right, "Heitan"... Is it your name ?"

I give a positive reply by shaking my head.

"Heitan right... Could found better, but whatever, put him out, I've seen enough."

"All right."

 _20 minutes later_

We're at the cave entrance, just in front of the forest, the night is coming."

"So, you get what you have to do ?"

"I... Yes."

It's hard to not laugh, those idiots don't even know that I could silence them.

"Thank you, sir."

Huh ?

Why does he look sad ?

"Listen, I have something to tell you."

"Huh ? Well... All right..."

"I told you your father had his accident because he was paying more attention to the recruits that himself ?"

Yes, he tried to convince me that he wasn't a bastard...

"Yes."

Well, actually, I was one of those recruits... So, I guess I own him, but he's dead, so, I will pay it to you instead."

Um... Interesting...

"I... You do not have to do..."

"I'm going to start by warning you, you shouldn't enroll there, it's a hell, you can't even imagine how many recruits found death in that school."

Oh...

I see...

"Do not worry about it, I'm not afraid."

He doesn't seem convinced.

"Okay, it's your call, goodbye."

"Yes, goodbye."

He's returning to the cave in a flash...

...

First step well done... The first day ought to be very funny...


	7. Chapter 7 : Heitan the evil shinobi

Damn...

I knew I dragged into something bad but...

"Well, now, you will stay underground during... some 40 hours."

I'll be the first to die at this rate...

"Don't make that face, little mute, you're going to keep company with worms, perhaps they could understand you."

Hana... That bitch enjoys making fun of me...

If I was stupid, I would already use my power against her, but I cannot, it's too soon.

First, I have to learn more about this place, acting without being ready is the worst thing I could do.

By the way, time for underground boredom...

 _A lot of hours later_

My back...

No, all my body...

And it isn't even the worst training in that barbarian school...

Well, at least, we have "normal" classes after those tortures...

In those classes, we learn shinobi's history, theory for practice, shinobi's philosophy (what a joke), nothing interesting.

But the good thing is they don't give a voice to us (nice pedagogy), I don't have to speak.

I almost didn't see the guy who "welcomed" me there, but I know his name, Sensou.

After reflection, he's not an asshole, maybe I will spare his life.

"No..."

What ?

"If you do that, he will tell all he would see, you will regret that..."

Oh... I see... you're right.

I guess I haven't the choice.

 _Two hours later_

The class' finally over.

Now, we have free time, but several students prefer keeping training.

Well, it's rather to kill each other.

They're really bloody monsters, worse, nearly all students are girls...

We don't have much free time, I use it to do recon for the great finale of this place.

I look forward, what about you Mommy ?

"I feel the same way..."

Don't worry, you won't be disappointed, and this time, I'm not lying.

"Eh ! You !"

What ?

Who's that girl ? What she wants ?

"You're one of the newbies, aren't you ?"

I got a bad feeling, I give a positive answer by shaking my head.

She's laughing, I have to be ready.

"The name's Yui, I'm an elite, prepare yourself !"

Huh ?

She's coming... No, she's already in front of me !

"Guh..."

Her kick... I've never felt anything as hurt !

But why she's attacking me, I didn't do anything...

"Fuck, another weak."

I can't do anything... Mommy...

"Haku..."

Okay, seems I haven't the choice...

"Yui !"

"S-Sougi ?!"

Shit, who is it this time ?

"Still attacking the recruits ?! I told you stop !"

"How boring..."

"Get out or I'll kick your booty !"

Well, at least, he isn't a pain in the ass...

He should be strong, the crazy girl's already gone.

"Are you alright ?"

I'm a student for one month and he's the first who seems to have empathy... on the dozens of students of this school.

"You're Heitan, aren't you ?"

"Well... Yes, why that ?"

"I was looking for you."

Huh ? Why looking for me ?

Don't tell me... He onto me ?

"Why me ? And who are you ?"

"Damn, where are my manners, I'm Sougi, one of the five members of the academy's elitehood, nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you too."

"Again one of those elites.

I heard a lot about them, other students talk about them with fear and respect.

Hana and the insane girl are ones too, so, I've met three of them.

"I'm also Sensou's nephew, the person who led you there."

"I see..."

"He explained to me his link to your father, he asked me to make sure you don't die too quickly."

He's saying that by smiling, for an elite, he's pretty jackass.

But maybe he acts like this to make people underrated him...

Whatever, he could be useful, I'm going to try to get his sympathy, I know how to do..."

"It's fine, thanks."

"Huh ? Why that ?"

"I... Yes, thank you."

"I don't what rights if others haven't, it goes against my principles."

"Um... good spirit, if you change your mind, you know where I am."

"No, I don't."

"Ah, well..."

He seems as dumb as his uncle...

"Elite students have private bedrooms at the last stage of the dormitory, the mine is the first after the stair, I'm there mostly."

"Get it, thanks."

He's leaving at lightning speed, I've gotten used to it now."

At least, there is a positive presence in that school.

I'll wait a bit, a few weeks, then I'll go to him, the faster I get stronger, the sooner our time will come Mommy...

 _Two hours later_

Okay, I'm going to sleep, I have tens bones to set.

It was a good day, first because I've started a good relationship with one of the strongest student but also because I've learned pretty interesting things by eavesdropping.

At the top of the main building are elites' ninja room, but also principal Shinbou's office.

I knew that for a moment, but I've heard that the principal keeps ninja art rolls, including prohibited ones... like mine.

If it is, it could be very useful.

But it's only a guess and I hear that several students were killed by mister Fushin, the main teacher, by trying to steal them.

I think I'll hold off, it's too risky, I'll take care of it later.

By the way, rest time, all in good time...


	8. Chapter 8 : Training

"I must warn you Heitan, I'm won't go easy."

"No problem."

As planned, I finally accepted Sougi's proposition after around four weeks.

He told me he didn't think I would stay alive as long, to be honest, I didn't too.

He also told me he will train me himself, but it will be as hard as normal training, perhaps even harder. It's not really good news, but at least, I will progress quicker.

"So, what shall we do first ?"

I hope it won't be a few days during dive, I'm sick of that bullshit.

"First, tell me why you came there."

"Huh ?"

But, what is it supposed to mean ?

Why does he want to know that ? Plus, it's not like I could tell him the truth...

"I... why is he important ?"

"I would like to know more about you, I cannot train somedoby I don't understand."

I don't really see any link but...

...

Whatever, I'm losing nothing.

"My mother used to be a good shinobi, but she has been betrayed by her faction and her family, I want to make them pay for this."

"I see..."

He seems to believe me, but in the meantime, It wasn't a lie, I was just "incomplete".

But let's try to be more complicit.

"And what about you ? Do you have a specific reason to be there ?"

He looks surprised by my question, but...

Uh ?

Why does he have a sad face ?

"I should have been a good shinobi, I don't like evil things, but my family rejected me."

Oh...

He knows the pain too...

It's probably nothing compared to mine, but I can understand him, my grandparents also didn't want me in their family.

"Why did they reject you ?"

I think he doesn't want to answer, I knew that too, for years.

"I have something that a lot of people aren't able to accept."

I wonder what it could be... but I won't insist, he wouldn't take it well.

But it's strange, one more time, he's like me, few people would be ready to accept my power after all.

I don't get it, shinobi are horrible people, why do I have sympathy for one of them ?

"It's a trap Haku..."

I... I don't think it's one...

"He's trying to look sensible, but he's just a monster..."

I... Okay.

"Don't have any doubt Haku, not so far..."

Yes yes, don't worry Mommy...

"By the way Heitan, why don't you want to talk to girls ?"

"What ?"

"I know you can talk and I don't think that shyness can make people mute, so, why ?"

I wish he didn't ask me that...

I don't even know what to...

Wait...

...

I actually know...

"Women are horrible."

"I... what ?"

"They did to me... horrible things..."

"What do you mean ?"

Isn't it obvious ?

"They touched me... And made me touch them..."

No...

One more time, I remember...

"Calm down Haku..."

I...

"Don't tell me anything more, it's enough."

"Thanks..."

"Well, seems like we both had a shitty life... whatever, pain is restless, we shouldn't act just like we were the only ones."

But... he's actually right.

So, that means...

"Okay, I guess it's enough talk, let the dance begin."

"The dance ?"

"Sorry, I mean, the fight."

...

The what ?!

"Why should we fight ?"

"I want the see how strong you are, prepare yourself !"

"I... Okay."

 _Very short time later_

"Ugh..."

I'm still alive ? What a miracle...

"I see, it's not very good..."

Of course it's not, you didn't even train me dumbass...

"I have to review the training."

Huh ?

It's pretty good, he understood that he must start easier before making me doing such improbable things...

"I must redouble the exercise's strength, you've some catching up to do !"

Screw you...

"Let's start by a two or three days during marathon, let's go !"

So, torture is back...

But it's strange, it's gonna be harder than before, but, I feel less... frustrated than usual.

...

Is it because of habit ?

I don't know...

"So, you're coming ?"

"Huh ? Hmm... yes."

Well, pain, I'm coming...


	9. Chapter 9 : Doubt

"Shit..."

"Still Alive ?"

"Yes, but the real question is if it's a piece of good news..."

It's been two months Sougi has trained me, and it doesn't feel good...

"Okay, let's stop, I'm getting tired too."

Not too soon...

"Tomorrow, you're going to have a special lesson."

"Special lesson ?"

Since I'm there, I've only had theory classes and physical exercises, something different would be nice.

"Do you know the shinobi's square ?"

"The what ?"

"It's the name we gave at the four main ninja arts, look."

The four main ninja arts ?

"First, shinobi barrier."

I know this one, I have already seen students using it during training.

I've also been into one of them, I believe each shinobi has his own, a matter of personality I guess.

Sougi's one is a sort of yard, pretty smart, in terms of fighting, a yard offers a lot of possibilities.

...

I think like a brute now, damn...

"When, shinobi transformation."

I know this one too, I've seen Hana performing that once time.

It's the same principle, somewhat, the suit depends on the shinobi.

Sougi is now wearing... A business suit ?!

"I... Are you sure it's a good idea to fight with that ?"

"It isn't, but at least, I kick ass with style !"

...

"Hihi..."

What the... Did I just laugh ?

I really find it funny ?

"Sorry, I..."

"Don't worry, you cannot imagine how many times I heard that."

"Yeah... What about the other arts ?"

"I... The third arts it's the frantic mode, But I rather not show you, it's too..."

"What does the entail ?"

"Well, you only wear underwears to upgrade your strength and speed."

...

WHAT ?!

"There is no way I use that !"

Isn't it enough to be barbarians, they also need to be nudists ?!

"I know, I also dislike this... But I'm going to explain how to do, it's pretty easy, who's know, it may save your life one day."

"I think that shinobi transformation will be enough for me..."

"I understand, to be honest, I actually suspect the creator of that art just wanted to see naked women..."

I think we can say without a doubt it's actual...

"Whatever, the last art is the guardian summoning."

Huh ? I don't know this one.

"What is a guardian ?"

"A creature bound to you that you summon to launch secret ninja arts, look..."

Secret ninja arts ? I think I've heard about it.

But... Sougi's axe is covered by a yellow aura, he's launching it and...

What ?!

The aura just turned into a bird... it looks like an owl.

Incredible...

"What do you say ?"

"Very impressive."

"And if everything goes well, you will be able to do the same things soon."

It would be actually great.

"What sort of creature should I summon ?"

"It's up to you, no matter if it's real or fictional, there's no limit."

No limit ? pretty cool.

"See you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Seems that the real fun begins...

I cannot wait to see what I can do with these arts, if I'm able to master them, of course.

"Haku..."

Huh ?

What's the matter, Mommy ?

"Stop that Haku..."

What ?

"You think like a shinobi, you laugh like a fool with them and now, shinobi arts look good to you, you're becoming one of them..."

No, it's not...

"Haku, you're forgetting why you're there..."

No, I swear to you, it's just...

"Quiet, pull yourself or you'll fall like me..."

Get it...

It's true, I must be careful, there is no way I become like them...

 _Next day_

"Shinobi barrier !"

I did it, I created a barrier, even if it's smaller than Sougi's one.

"A forest ? Classical but charming."

"It's because I've always loved nature I guess."

But it's strange, I feel like I've already seen this forest in the past...

"You easily did it, pretty surprising, I think it's time to try the shinobi transformation."

"No problem."

"Focus on the suit you want."

"Get it."

I think about several suits, but I haven't really thought about what I want to...

Huh ?

That light around me, is it...

"Well done Heitan !"

"But, I haven't even chosen..."

"Really ? Sometimes, the shinobi suit comes without thinking about it, there also are shinobi who use the shinobi transformation for the first time without even trying to."

I see, it's what happened.

Well, it's pretty cosy and I can move well.

It's just a black polo shirt with grey pants and white shoes...

...

No...

"Heitan ? You look pale, something's wrong ?"

Those clothes...

They're what I was wearing...

"Ah, ah..."

Fear...

"Heitan ? Why are you crying ?"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

"Eh ?!"

No !

Please no...

...

The suit has gone, how ?

An orange aura's around me, what is it ?

By the way, It's better than that abomination...

"I... This is the frantic mode, you should use it unintentionally..."

Frantic mode right...

...

But that means...

I'm naked...

...

NAKED ?!

"Kyaa !"

Well, I still have my underwear...

Sougi don't look at me, he should dislike that too.

"Sorry..."

I can help crying, I wish I'd never knew those arts...

"Don't worry, I'm actually happy that you did it, even without meaning to..."

Huh ?

"What did you say ?"

"No, no ! I mean, it's cool you can do this, it could help you, who known..."

"I... Okay."

"Here."

He just gave me the coat of his suit, at least I can cover my torso.

"Stop crying, it's not what a shinobi should do."

Get lost...

Plus, he lied to me, shinobi transformation was supposed to make me wearing the suit I want, so, why is it that one that I summoned ?!

"The last thing is the guardian summoning, but if you want, take a break."

"I think I need it, thanks..."

Why is happening to me ?"

 _A few minutes later_

Why all has gone like that ?

First, my shinobi barrier the form of the forest where I ran away that night, then my shinobi suit gave me the one I had that same night...

Sougi told me they were supposed to be things we like, so why ?!

"He lied to you Haku, he wanted to injure you..."

You're right, I don't see any other...

"Heitan, can you tell me what's the matter ?"

...

"Useless, you won't understand."

"I insist."

"LEAVE ME ALONE !"

He's a shinobi, one of the responsible for our misfortune...

How could he understand me ?!

"Yes Haku, he can't..."

I should kill him, like all of them...

"Heitan, told you, I cannot train somebody I don't understand."

Training, training, does he only think about that ?!

Brute, barbarian...

"Monster..."

Monster...

"Plus, you're my friend, there is no way I let you like this."

And why...

Friend ?

...

He regards me as his friend ?

"It's a trap..."

I... I don't know...

"Okay, I'm going to tell you..."

 _A few moments later_

"I see, so, all you did took the form that the worst things that happened to you..."

"Yes..."

"That's a unique case if you want my opinion."

Perhaps I'm really cursed...

"It's their fault Haku..."

Maybe...

"Try to summon a guardian."

"What ?"

"Don't argue, just try."

"Well... okay."

I don't want, I can't imagine what I could summon...

"Do it."

Well, I guess I haven't the choice...

Um ?

This feeling...

It's like something was about to...

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

...

A grey aura is around me, it looks like smoke...

"What the ?!"

Sougi looks horrified, there is something above me..."

I don't want to look, but I still do without knowing why.

My aura takes a form, a human looking's one.

This is...

Impossible...

Those long fingers, those sharp teeth, those empty eyes, that ugly smile, that ripped hood...

It's him...

Um ?

He's disappearing, maybe I still have control over him.

"Heitan, what was that thing ?"

I know what it was, even if that isn't like the rest.

"The bogeyman."

"What ?"

"A monster haunting my nightmares during my childhood."

"I see, not really what shinobi are used summoning. I think I'll really turn to your case with the rest of the elite students..."

But what the hell's going on ?!

I finally found peace, and all that turned my life into a nightmare are back...

"Peace ? No Haku..."

What ?

"You just comforted yourself by the illusion to be loved, because you don't want to face reality and shinobi, you're afraid..."

No, I'm not anymore for long...

"So, prove it."

Prove it ? How ?

"Haku, you perfectly know how..."

I... yes.

"It's fine, thanks."

"Huh ?"

"I won't be able to move on if I stay scared by that, I'll deal with it, even if it will need time."

"Well, okay, but I'll still study your case a little, it's so special..."

"If you want..."

"You must rest, you deserve this."

"Yes, thanks."

I mustn't forget why I'm there... for our revenge...

"That's it Haku...'

I'm stronger now, soon, our hour will come... wait a little longer...

"I'm looking forward Haku..."

I know that Mommy.

...

Sougi, Sensou, I'm sorry for what I will do to your world...


	10. Chapter 10 : Golden Opportunity

"All right, it's enough for today, you've done well."

Another day finished.

But since I've trained with Sougi, it seems so easy.

Am I ready ? I won't stay there forever after all.

"Heitan ?"

"Um ?"

The other students are already gone, I'm alone with Hana.

"Yes ?"

"Sougi wants to see you at 8:00 there."

"I see... what is the reason ?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me, but it seems important so don't argue."

"Understood, thank you."

For a moment, Sougi has acted strangely with me, he used to be talkative and now he just tells me what I have to do during training.

Perhaps it's my fault, since Mommy's kicked some sense into me, I have a cold attitude with him.

Moreover, it's the first time he sends someone instead of coming himself, strange.

 _A few hours later_

7:45, I'm early but it doesn't matter, Sougi's already there.

"Hi, Heitan..."

"Hello Sougi."

"You can say "hi" you know..."

"Sorry, bad habit, what do you want to tell me ?"

"..."

He doesn't dare to answer, he's never acted like this before, at least, with me.

"I, I wanted to ask you something..."

"I guessed, what is it ?"

"I..."

Well, it's like he's trying to confess his love...

"We will stop training together."

"What ?"

"You're stronger than a good part of the students now, you don't need me anymore."

"I understand."

Shit... Training with him was the best way to become stronger quickly.

"That's all you have to tell me about ?"

"No, there is something else. We got a mission, an important and pretty risky one, all the elite students have to go."

"That's uncommon, isn't it ?"

"Yes, we'll need a few days at a minimum."

"So, you need me for something ?"

The elite students are charged with various tasks there, Hana's one is to take care of newbies education, another is about external operations and Sougi's one is internal security I think. I don't know about Yui and the last one.

"Yes, we have to choose alternates for our duties, and I want you yo do mine."

It's great, I've never been able to explore the main building, I wasn't allowed.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Thank Heitan, you're a good friend."

Friend...

 _Two days later_

It's way harder than I though...

This building is a huge maze, keeping track is hard as hell !

Even with the plan, It's hard, yet I don't have a bad sense of direction...

Moreover, it's so boring, I just have to go around in circles to look for issues, but there never are.

Well, at least, it's not torture, unlike physical training.

"Heitan !"

Shit, he scared me...

"Mister Fushin, what is the matter ?"

"The director wants the roll of the art called "Metal Puppets", it's in the school collection, find it for him, get it ?"

"Alright, Sir !"

Great, now, I have to play archivist...

 _3 hours later_

Well...

When he said "collection", he wasn't exaggerating...

There are hundreds of rolls here, and I haven't found the good one...

 _10 minutes later_

Fuck it, I'm just losing time, and the director should be losing patience...

But...

Strange, why does this shelf seem not to be attached ?

Perhaps there is something behind, let's see...

Kuh...

How heavy...

I barely can drag it.

But I was right, there several hidden rolls, maybe the...

...

That one...

Not the one I'm looking for, but I know that name...

"Charm of the Snow Woman", my art...

"Our curse..."

Also...

Huh ?

There is the one the principal wants, it's like a god wants me to find this place.

I took it, but about my art's one...

Even if I'm not caught right now, they will realize that a roll is missing...

...

Or perhaps not with that mess.

Shit ! What should I do ?!

"Take it..."

Are...you sure ?

"Yes, take it, study it and get it back as fast as possible..."

Get it.

...

But where could I hide it ?

...

Fuck it...

 _5 minutes later_

"Here, mister."

"You took your time, by the way, you can leave."

"Understood miser, see you tomorrow."

Done.

I have to go to my room, this roll is a pain in the ass...

For real...

 _15 minutes later_

Shit...

I won't be able to sit down for long...

But I have it...

The roll of the cursed art responsible for what happened to me...

"To us..."

That's right, sorry...

I wonder what sort of secrets this roll has...

 _A few moments later_

I see...

The instructions look like singing teaching, but it's pretty clear.

I just need to focus my power into my voice, just like Sougi does with his axe.

If it works, I should feel something special...

It's great, I will be able to train alone.

I know what to do with my free time now.


	11. Chapter 11 : No more doubts

The elite squad comes back today, great, Sougi's job pissed me off.

Moreover, that fucking roll is useless, five days of practicing and nothing's changed... perhaps I should give up and get it back before somebody notice its missing.

"Heitan ?"

"Huh ?"

Oh, it's just Sensou.

It's been a long time I haven't seen him, actually since I'm a student.

"Good morning, what is the matter ?"

He looks sad and worried, why ?

"The elite students will be back in two hours... but..."

"But ?"

...

Don't tell me...

"Sougi hasn't survived..."

No way...

How could it be...

Not him...

"It can't be..."

"He has been killed by good shinobi in an ambush..."

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

He was the only shinobi who were gentle with me... and he's gone...

"Listen, I know how you feel, but you have to run away, now."

"Hey ?"

Why that ? Did they notice about the roll ?

"I heard that the four remaining elite students think it's because of you if Sougi's dead, because he's trained you instead of training himself."

"But... It was his choice..."

"I know, but they don't give a damn and you have no idea what they're able to do..."

Actually, I have...

...

"Eheheh..."

"What the... why are you laughing ?! It's not funny at all !"

"Right, but even if I don't know what they can do, they don't know about me too."

"Are you kidding me ? You weren't able to beat Sougi and you think you can beat four shinobi as strong as him ?!"

Yes, I can, there is no need to hide now...

"It's showtime Haku..."

Yes, it is Mommy.

"Sougi taught me that shinobi must have the last trick up its sleeve, I actually have one."

"And what if it's a fail ?"

"If it is, I'll be with the ones I love, forever."

Sougi... rest in peace, you deserved a nice life, I hope your afterlife will be better...

 _Two hours later_

"Hey ! You !"

Just in time...

But there is only one of the elite students, I've never met her before.

"Sougi's dead... because of fo you !"

Please, Sayaka told me the same thing about Mommy and it's wrong... right ?

"Yes Haku..."

As I said, it was his choice.

"Unforgi..."

What ?

"Stop this Emiko, it won't change anything !"

Sensou ?

"Get out of my way if you don't want to die !"

"It's not his fault if he's dead ! It's only mine !"

"Hey ?"

What the hell is he talking about ?

"Sougi trained him because I asked him to do, I'm am responsible !"

...

He's actually right.

"So, if you want to..."

Huh ?!

This girl just stabbed him with her spear...

Shit...

"Just shut the fuck up and die..."

Sensou's falling...

but he's still alive, I don't know if it's a good idea to help him...

"You're paying for his death... but you..."

What ? It's not enough for her ?

"You will pay for taking the man I loved far from me !"

What the fuck she's saying ?!

...

I'm done...

"Shut up and kill yourself."

...

She stopped, that means it works.

"Yes, master..."

 _Crack_

Oh ? She killed herself by breaking her neck ? Original.

"Heitan... how..."

Sensou's still alive ? He's stronger than I thought...

"It's a long story, are you okay ?"

Of course, he isn't...

"Not really..."

What a surprise...

"Listen... I have something... to tell you..."

Dying last words ? Classic.

"If Sougi accepted... to train you, it's not... because I asked him but... because..."

Hard to believe he isn't dead yet, it should be very important.

"He was... in love with... you..."

...

What the...

Sougi... loved me at this point ?

But that means...

...

He wanted to have sex with me...

"You knew it..."

Yes... I knew it, he was a shinobi, so he was ugly... and I have the proof now...

Romance is just the introduction of sex... That horrible thing...

...

Sensou's gone... whatever, he wasn't better...

"You know what you must do now Haku..."

Yes, it was their last chance... too bad for them...

 _A few minutes later_

Shinobi room...

"Emiko, you're... hey ? What are you doing here ?"

All the elite students remaining elite students... perfect.

"I just want to shred you."

Be ready shinobi... your boogeyman is coming for you !


	12. Chapter 12 : Start a warfare

Dead...

They're all dead...

"It feels good..."

No, it feels VERY good...

Seeing all those pitiful shinobi die so easily was so damn great !

"AHAHAHAHAH !"

Too bad, I forgot to kill a few of them myself... well, it doesn't matter, they didn't deserve to perish by my own hands.

...

No, I won't be able to hide, I will have to fight.

"It's great, right ?"

Yes, but I wonder if I will be able to take them all by myself... I was there because there were only a few male students, but what if a group of only male shinobi come for me ? Even with Sougi's training...

But I think I know what I can do.

Shinobi art's rolls, that school has a lot of them, some of them could have very interesting arts... if I can master them...

"You can Haku..."

Yes, of course, I just killed tens ninja, why couldn't I ?

 _A few hours later_

Okay, I've actually made a mistake.

There are a lot of rolls, but only some of them actually contain shinobi arts...

But even so, I've found several very cool powers to learn !

"Ghost form", it's to create an astral projection of myself, useful to look around without moving, plus, if I still can talk like this...

Uhuhuhu... It's gonna be very fun...

"Guardian turn over", to fusion without the guardian of choice... just thinking about young shinobi having me looking like my boogeyman feel fucking good !

Moreover, it raises my physical strength, it could help if I have no choice but fighting myself.

But my fav one is this one...

"Shinobi instinct", a sixth sense allowing to feel shinobi force, in other words, it would allow me to know if someone is a shinobi and even how strong he is, I cannot expect better !

With all these powers, I will be invincible !

"AHAHAHAHAH !"


	13. Chapter 13 : Meeting Hanzou girls

_A few months after the slaughter at the Hachi Academy_

One more time, I am the winner ! I've put an end to the Secret Sanshouuo High school...

Shit, it's almost too fast, I just began two weeks ago and I've already destroyed six shinobi school besides isolated shinobi...

It's all thanks to the Shinobi Sense, I can detect a shinobi, follow it to its house, and kill him and its family too ! Okay, some of them aren't shinobi, but I just can't leave them be, plus, shinobi's allies are also my enemies.

"Master... I'm still alive... shall I kill... myself ?"

"No, I have a better idea..."

Yes, it's my favorite moment !

When I control the shinobi of a school, I make them kill each other until there is only one left, when...

"Secret Ninja Art, Guardian's form."

I take care of it...

"Take this ! And this... AND THIS !"

Feeling my hand hit it feel so fucking good !

...

Okay, she's dead, it's not surprising, she was very injured.

I did it well, don't you think ?

"Yes Haku..."

I guess I deserve some rest.

 _A few hours later_

The elite students of this school had a very cool private place, it looks like a five-star hotel... way too good for them.

I won't complain, at least, there are some food.

For now, my quest is a huge success, but I should stay careful, it will be harder, I haven't the surprise effect anymore.

There are other shinobi's schools around, but I heard they are male-only schools, like the middle school I used to go to, so, I have to change my position for now, I have already an idea...

Asakusa, I've never been here before, but according to my researches, ones of the most famous shinobi's school, good and evil, have their location in that place, moreover, it seems they are female-only schools.

If I destroy them, all the shinobi will shit themselves ! Hundreds of kilometers separate them and my current position, they shouldn't be waiting for me... and even if they were, what could they do ?

"Nothing at all..."

Correct answer !

Okay, shinobi of Asakusa, your private nightmare is coming !

 _A few days later_

Alright, the next stop is the right one.

It was a good idea to steal all the cash I found, it allows me to travel.

"It's almost time to kill more shinobi..."

Not yet Mommy, first I'm going to visit this city a little, it could help me if I have to run away.

 _A few hours later_

I must admit, it's a very beautiful town, I've actually never really loved towns, but this one is nice.

...

I miss our village...

"Me too Haku..."

We could be happy, we could be together, we could enjoy a nice life...

"I know..."

But...

They were there...

They killed our happiness...

Shinobi, I will bury all of you !

Huh ?!

That feeling...

Shinobi are around there...

Hehehe... good timing, I really need to kill...

Over there... in this street.

"Please stop !"

What the ?

"Stay calm, and you won't have too many injuries you and your little crap."

Okay, it's several punks hitting up two children...

"Give me all your money bitch !"

Too bad, I have something more important to do...

"O-okay ! Here !"

"Sei... I'm scared..."

"It's okay, bro... they won't hurt you..."

Sei ?

Like you Mommy... what a beautiful name...

...

Fuck it...

I can't talk, too many girls, so...

"Huh ?!"

A pat on his shoulder and...

"Who... Urg !"

A hit on the balls... one.

"What the fuck..."

Two, three... kicking faces is pretty efficient.

"You..."

Four, hitting women is even more fun !

Five... and six ! Neck... I love you !

Sougi... you were planning to do horrible things to me... but I can't say I'm not strong thanks to you...

"Wow ! Did you see that Sei ?!"

"Yes, it was incredible... thank you very much..."

You're welcome, I was needed to hit some...

Huh !

The shinobi... They're closed... very closed...

"Heh ?! The punks're already down ?!"

"Looks like we're too late..."

"Well, it's not like the most important thing was to be the ones who beat them, you know."

Girls' voices... from behind...

"Hey, are you alright ?"

Five girls... five shinobi...

"Yes, this boy saved us !"

"Hiroki, you should be more polite."

Why now... I want to kill them... but I can't, those two children mustn't see that...

"Excuse me ?"

I... have... to... kill...

"Haku, calm down..."

I'm trying...

"Thank you for beating those punks and for saving those people."

...

"Hey ? Wait ! Are you already leaving ?"

No bitch, I'm licking the ground... how fool...

I have to leave, I can't contain my hatred...

"WAIT !"

What the...

"Katsuragi ! What are you doing ?!"

 **Asuka's POV**

Kat really wanted to beat those punks, but she's going way too far !

"Not only you steal OUR punks, but you dare to be rude with a beautiful and busty girl ?!"

"Katsuragi, stop this right now ! And what is the link with being busty ?"

Ikaruga's right... huh ?

That guy just turned back and... whispered something to Kat ?

"Okay..."

Well... at least, she let him go...

"Well, let's say this incident is over, we should back to the school now."

"Alright !"

 _A few minutes later_

We're going back to school, but something is strange... Actually, it's way too quiet...

Huh ? Hibari looks worried...

"Hibari ? Are you alright ?"

"Hey ? Um... not really..."

"Why that ?"

"That guy... I felt something from him... something very, very evil..."

I didn't feel anything, but Hibari is the best to fell that sort of thing, I should trust her but...

"Hibari, I don't think anyone who helps people in trouble could be "very evil" you know..."

"Well, I guess you're right..."

But actually, there is something I don't understand...

Kat was very angry, what did he tell her to make her so calm ?

Plus, I've never seen her as quit befo...

What ?!

Kat just threw herself on the road ! Why ?!

"KATSURAGI !"

 _Crash_

A truck's crashed her !

"KAT !"

No... it can't be... she doesn't move at all...

No... no... NO !


	14. Chapter 14 : Strategy

**Ikaruga's POV**

We are all waiting for master Kiriya.

After Katsuragi's incident, he told us to stay at school, we don't even know if Katsuragi will...

...

No, she will survive, she must, she cannot die now...

"I'm back..."

"Master Kiriya !"

Finally, he is back, but...

He looks concerned...

No...

"Master Kiriya, is Kat alright ?"

Asuka asked him, please god...

"Katsuragi's still unconscious, but she's safe now."

Yes !

All the girls are happy, even Yagyuu, but I cannot be the same, master Kiriya's facial expression is still the same.

"Master Kiriya, is there a "but" ?"

"..."

The girls are now as quiet as before master Kiriya's back.

"Katsuragi's legs are very messed up, it's very likely that she won't be able to walk anymore..."

No...

Katsuragi is still alive, it is the most important thing, but if she cannot use her legs anymore, her shinobi path will be stopped... forever...

"She will."

"What ?"

Asuka...

"We all know Kat, she knew worst, I'm sure she will still be able to become a great shinobi !"

...

"That's right !"

Asuka...

"Katsuragi isn't the type that's easily beaten, guess you're right."

I wish I had your enthusiasm... but I have not...

However, I have a strong faith in Katsuragi, so...

"I agree with you !"

I also believe !

"However, something is still wrong..."

I think I know what he is talking about.

"Why Katsuragi did that right ?"

It seems that Yagyuu too.

"I... I think I know why master Kiriya..."

"Really ? Tell me Hibari."

"Well, the punks you asked us to beat, when we found them, they were already defeated by a boy, Kat was angry but he whispered something to her and a few moments later..."

"I see... and you think this is why Katsuragi threw herself ?"

"Yes, that boy's aura was evil, in fact, I have never felt anything as evil before, not even with Youma..."

"Alright, it's enough, stay at the academy for now, I have a lot of things to do right now..."

"Alright."

Even if no one shows this, we are all afraid.

If that guy can make a strong-minded girl like Katsuragi trying to kill herself, what could be his limit ?

I hope all will be alright...

 _A few hours later_

"You girls, prepare yourselves, we have to go."

"Hey ?"

We are all surprised by what master Kiriya just said, why should we go ?

"Did Kat wake up ?"

"No, but we know who is the boy you met, someone will tell us more about him."

"Alright."

I have a very bad feeling...

 **Miyabi's POV**

"What the ?!"

Master Suzune told us to come there, but why are Homura's squad there too ?

"Calm down Miyabi, master Suzune also wants to see us."

I see, it must be very important...

"Come with me, all of you, I want to introduce you somebody."

"Alright."

 _A few moments later_

We just went into a room, but we aren't alone, there is also Daidouji from Hanzou Academy and Gessen's elite students.

But there is another person, a woman in her 30s, I wonder who she is...

"Daidouji, where are master Kiriya and the Hanzou's elite students ?"

"Almost there I guess."

Huh ? People are coming...

"Sorry, we are late."

It's master Kiriya and Hanzou girls, but Katsuragi isn't with them.

"Katsuragi is still unconscious I guess ?"

"Yes, we will have to deal without her."

What ? Did something happen to her ?

"Shall we start ?"

This woman seems to be waiting for us, she must be the one who wanted to see us.

"Everyone is here, so, you can start."

"Alright, please listen. My name is Mai, I am a good shinobi and I need your help to eliminate a very dangerous person."

A very dangerous... person ? That means...

"So, it's not a Youma ?"

"No, but believe me, he has nothing to envy to Youma..."

"Scary..."

Murasaki is afraid, I can't really blame her, to think that a single person could be as evil as Youma is just...

"This man is our target."

She just used a projector to show a boy's picture, he has black and middle long hair, brown eyes and he looks pretty short and slender, he looks normal to me.

"His real name is Haku Mei, he also has a shinobi name, Heitan, he used to be a student at the Hachi Academy, an evil shinobi highschool."

I know this academy, he has the same reputation that Hebijo Academy.

"A few months ago, he killed all the students of that school and for a few weeks, he's done the same with five other shinobi schools, good and evil."

"Is he... alone ?"

Yumi and I had the same question in our minds...

"Yes, he is, he also killed isolated shinobi, according to our investigations, 386 shinobi have been killed by him."

What ?!

A single shinobi student was able to kill so many shinobi in just a few weeks ?!

I'm not the only upset person, all the students and even master Suzune can't believe what Mai told us.

I need to know...

"Excuse me, how has this shinobi managed to kill so many shinobi alone ?"

"He has a very powerful mind control forbidden art, he mostly uses it to convince them to kill themselves."

"A mind control user... how coward..."

Dougen still sticks Homura in her craw I see.

"Moreover, we found that several of his victims have been... abused before being killed, he also followed some of his victims until their houses... and killed the entire residents, men, women, and even children, regardless if they are shinobi or not."

Shit...

I understand what she meant by "nothing to envy to Youma", this guy is evil as hell...

"I'm scared Yagyuu..."

"Don't worry Hibari, I will protect you from this monster."

"However, he has a weak point, his power only works on women."

That's not a weak point we could use...

"Why it only works on women ?"

Asuka is still curious for nothing, who cares about that ?

"His art is like a very powerful seduction power, he is a man so, it only works on opposite-gender, regardless of gender preference."

So, we will be useless against him...

"I just want to warn you, it would be a very bad idea to send female shinobi, you just have to be careful, get it ?"

"Yes !"

"Male shinobi will be watching your respective schools, stay at them."

Shit, I hate being useless, like all the girls there... but It's still better than being controlled by this lunatic...

 **Ikaruga's POV**

This boy almost killed Katsuragi... There is no way I forgive him !

"One more thing, our enemy could know that Hanzou Academy has shinobi students, we think he could look for shinobi around there."

She's right, we have the same uniform that normal students after all...

"It would be a good idea to wait for him here, so, Hanzou students will stay at Gessen Academy for now."

Hey ?

"Staying with Yumi and the others ?"

I don't mind, but...

"We are alright, do not worry about that."

Yumi's friends agree, so, I guess it's alright.

"Me and Rin will stay there a little more, I will join you later."

"Understood."

 _A few moments later_

We are in the shinobi room of Gessen Academy, a pretty nice place.

Master Kiriya has come back, for now, it's alright.

"You understood what Mai said ? You must stay there as long as this shinobi is alive."

"Yes, master."

"I'm going to watch the outside, stay there."

"Alright."

Master Kiriya is leaving, but...

Wait...

"Asuka, what are you doing ?"

"I have something to ask to master Kiriya."

"Okay then..."

 **Asuka's POV**

"Master !"

"Asuka ? I told you to..."

"I know, forgive me, I just want to know something."

"What is it ?"

This guy is our enemy for sure and we don't have to intervene, but...

"Did Mai... tell you more about Heitan's personal life ?"

"Hm... yes, after our meeting, Rin and me stay with her a little more, she told us where he grew up... that sort of things."

"Could you tell me more about that please ?"

If I know him more, perhaps I will be able to stop him...

Huh ? master Kiriya looks angry...

"Asuka, I know you more like trying to understand people instead of fighting them, but believe me, this time, it won't work, this conversation is over."

"But... alright..."

I'm a real dumb... master Kiriya is not stupid...

I wonder if Homura, Miyabi and the others are alright.


	15. Chapter 15 : vs Homura's Crimson Squad

**Homura's POV**

It's so weird...

We are used to taking down any shinobi coming closer to our secret base, but now, tens of them are walking close to us and we don't have to do anything...

Worst, there is nothing I can do against this guy, I'm like a harmless princess... shit, I hate this !

Moreover, it seems like I'm the only one who is concerned about that, Yomi is taking care of her bean sprouts, Haruka is making medicine, Mirai is on her laptop and Hikage... is Hikage...

"Homura, may I help you ?"

Hey !

Shit, Yomi scared me...

"No, I was just... thinking..."

"I see... I was too, we are rogue shinobi, so, good and evil shinobi should be looking for us to erase us, but now, we are protected by them..."

"Yomi, don't let your guard down, once this "Haku" will be killed, they could try to kill us."

"You're way too paranoid Mirai, I don't think they would bother to protect us if we still were their targets, they would just kill us."

"Haruka is right, it would be really stupid..."

"I agree, even if I can't blame her, having a peaceful night is almost impossible because of the rogue hunters..."

"And despite that, you're still on their side ? That is even more stupid..."

WHAT THE ?!

A male voice ?!

"Who is speaking ?! Show yourself !"

"Actually, you may just be naive, naive to believe in a lost cause, I don't blame you, I made this mistake too, you just need to realize."

Who the hell is he ?!

"Where, are, YOU ?!"

"There."

The voice comes from behind us...

This is a young boy... the crazy shinobi ?!

"Die."

Hikage just stabbed him... he has nothing ?!

"It's not a body, it's like... a ghost..."

"A ghost ?"

I don't get it...

"Seems you already know me, very well, it will be time-saving."

"Are you... Haku Mei ?"

"I am, don't worry, it's not really me, it's just my astral form."

"Astral form ?"

"A forbidden art I mastered a few months ago, my power doesn't work in this form, you can let your guard down if you want."

"No way ! We know who you are, you are an insane guy who kills innocent people !"

He's now laughing... this bastard...

"Shinobi and becoming shinobi aren't innocent, they've never been and they'll never be !"

"And you think that gives you the right to kill and abuse them ?!"

Huh ? Why does he look surprised ?

"I kill shinobi, I love it... but I am the one who've been abused by them and not the inverse !"

"Bullshit, do you really think we're gonna trust you after what you did ?!"

Mirai is right, he's a monster, there is no way I believe any crap he tells...

"AHAHAHAHAH !"

"You... what's so funny ?!"

"Because you really think that shinobi's words are more reliable than mine ? You know, you're more like me that you think."

"What ?"

"Killing annoying people, regardless if they're good or not, that's what shinobi do, am I wrong ?"

"Don't try to confuse us, it's useless."

"You think you're strong-minded, but you're actually too afraid to accept the truth and realize that shinobi are able to dispose of you for nothing, how pitiful..."

"Shut up..."

"I am a murderer, but I admit it, unlike shinobi !"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP !"

"Homura..."

What am I doing ?!

This bastard, he's trying to confuse me, I mustn't listen to him !

"I've been there myself you know..."

...

"You know, I didn't lie when I told you we are similar, being betrayed by those I believed in, being rejected by my own family, being hunted by shinobi whereas I was the victim... I know what is likes."

I wonder... if it's true...

"Don't listen to him, it's a lie for sure !"

Haruka...

!

She's right !

"It's not, the only difference between us is that I'm lonely..."

"Huh ?"

"I mean... I'm the only one who understands that the issue is shinobi ! That's why they should... no, they have to be erased !"

Of course...

"I trust you."

"Homura ?!"

"For real ?"

"Yes, however, the real difference between us is that you're crazy as hell !"

"What ?"

"You're saying we're too weak to admit that shinobi are bad by nature, but have you ever thought about trying to know them more ?"

He looks confused, I knew it...

"Homura is right, I also thought that a type of people was bad by nature, by I met one of them and a few moments later, I understood I was wrong, what about you ?"

Yomi...

"I also wanted to take my revenge against people who hurt me... but I understood that it's just the best way to become as evil as them, because being hurt by bad people don't give you the right to be bad !"

Mirai...

"Being abused is for sure a horrible thing, I'm speaking from experience, however, I've moved on, it's hard, but did you even try to ?"

Haruka...

"We all had problems in our lives once, and friends is the best cure for that, you should think about that ya know ?"

Hikage...

"Huh..."

Now, he's the confused one !

"I see you're not sure about yourself anymore... we've been there ourselves, perhaps you can change too."

"..."

Um ? He just vanished...

"Homura..."

"It's okay, you have no idea how much I'm proud of you, all of you."

They're all smiling, even Hikage.

"However, he's right about something, the shinobi outside are able to dispose of us just to be sure that we aren't under his control, we shouldn't tell them about that..."

"Alright"

They all agree, I'm really lucky to have them...

However, Hikage's words make me wonder something... did this guy have friends once ?


	16. Chapter 16 : Trap ?

**Haku's POV**

"They were lying..."

Their eyes weren't liars' ones...

"Shinobi are trained to lie..."

I know, but...

"Shinobi are trained to play with feelings..."

...

Can you leave me alone for a while, please ? I need to think...

"No, you don't need..."

I think I do, please...

"No, I won't leave you..."

Leave me...

"I'll be with you forever..."

No...

"That's what you want..."

LEAVE ME ALONE !

"Never..."

Those words, that what you said this day !

"Yes, that's what I am..."

No, that wasn't...

"Your fault..."

SHUT UP !

Wait... That's not Mommy's voice...

"Yes, it's me..."

Sougi ?!

"Yes, your friend, the friend you rejected..."

Sensou ?!

"Why are you surprised by those renegades words ? You've already seen a shinobi protecting one of its friends after all..."

So... I must stop killing shinobi...

"No..."

FUCK ! WHY SO MANY INCONSISTENCIES ?!

"Because this is what you are..."

Stop taunting me...

"No, it's way too funny..."

Please...

 **Homura's POV**

I'm still disturbed by our conversation with Heitan, I wonder if the others feel the same way...

 _One hour later_

"What the ?!"

Heitan is back ! Still in his astral form, I guess...

"You..."

Huh ? Strange, he looks... sad ?

"What do you want ?!"

"I..."

He's definitely not the same person who came a few moments ago...

"You ?"

What is he going to tell us ? Another crap ?

"I surrender..."

...

...

...

"What ?!"

He surrenders ?! No way...

"Bullshit ! Do you really think we're going to trust you ?!"

"I promise I really want to... please, I'm tired of all of this..."

"You are tired ? that is all you have to say ?!"

Yomi is right, but... he looks honest...

"I still hate shinobi but... you convinced me that my hatred doesn't give me the right to slaughter them all... you know what is like, don't you ?"

"Well..."

"There is a pond, two kilometers north, I'll be waiting there, do whatever you want, but please, do it hurry, who's know if they will able to make me change my mind..."

"Wait, who are those "they" ? Hey !"

He vanished, again...

...

"I don't get it..."

"Me too Hikage... what should we do Homura ?"

"Yomi, I have no idea..."

"It's a trap for sure."

Mirai is probably right, however...

"I'm not sure about that, he was really different than the first time he came..."

"Perhaps, but even if we come for him, the only solution is to kill him."

Kill him ?

"Maybe it's what he actually wants."

"I don't think so, if he really wants that, he would just kill himself or came to the guards outside."

I agree with Haruka, it makes no sense.

"So, it's a trap for sure, like I said."

They all nod in agreement, except me.

"Actually, there is a way to neutralize him without killing him."

Haruka ? She has a sort of cuff in her hands.

"What is it Haruka ?"

"A device I made a few months ago, it neutralizes shinobi force."

That means...

"So, if Heitan wears it, he won't be able to use his powers ?"

"No, and I don't think he will be able to destroy it."

If he wants to.

"Okay, but that means we have to come closer of him, it's way too risky !"

One more time, Mirai is right, but...

"And what if he doesn't try anything ? Maybe he really wants to surrender after all."

"Homura, you're way too naive !"

"I agree with Mirai, furthermore, we must stay there."

"This guy is insane, trusting him is the worst thing to do..."

"We don't want to be slaves again, did you forget Dougen ?"

I can't really blame them, especially because I've never been the smartest of the group, perhaps they're right...

However.

"In your opinion, if Hanzou girls thought like that, would we be alive now ?"

"Huh ?"

They're all confused by what I just told them.

"We are still alive because Asuka and her friends had pity for us, you can deny it, can we really ignore him ?"

"You can compare us to him ! He's a lunatic !"

"That's right, we hadn't killed hundreds of shinobi..."

"You're right, but I have to tell you something... Just before the resurrection of Orochi, when I thought I lost all of you, I feel... empty, the only thing I wanted to do was to fight and take my revenge against the entire world, just because I was too dumb to admit how much I loved you..."

"Homura..."

"Believe me, at this moment, I wasn't better than Heitan, so, if there is a chance to change him, like Asuka did for me, I must take it."

They are reluctant, I can see it.

"However, you don't have to follow me this time, just stay there, if I don't come back, that means I'm stupid, too stupid to be your leader..."

Um ? They look angry, why Yomi is coming clos...

 _Slap_

Huh ?!

"Yomi, did you just slap me ?!"

"Homura... how many times we need to tell you ?"

"What ?"

"We will follow you, no matter how dumb you are."

Haruka...

...

"So, you come with me ?"

"Yes."

"We do."

"Of course."

"Even if it's stupid."

You girls...

"Your device is ready Haruka ?"

"Yes, it is."

Guess it can't be helped...

"So, here we go !"

"Wait !"

"What's the matter Mirai ?"

"How can we leave this place, we are surrounded by shinobi..."

Shit, she's right...

"Huhuhu..."

I would recognize this laugh anywhere.

"What's so funny Haruka ?"

"For that sort of situation, I made... this !"

Is it... a secret tunnel ?!

"When did you dig this ?!"

"I created this a few moments after we chose to stay there thanks to my science, I didn't want to bother you so, I did this when you weren't there."

"Haruka, you're a genius !"

"Obviously."

"But why didn't you tell us about this before ?"

"Because it's funnier."

Of course... Haruka'll never change...

"By the way, let's go !"

"Alright !"

 _A few minutes later_

He should be around there...

"Homura, look..."

...

It's him, Heitan.

As he said, he is waiting for us at this pond, I don't think he's noticed us.

"Haruka, give me your device."

"Okay, here."

All I have to do is to get closer to him... and stay calm.

"Heitan ?"

He doesn't say anything... I know why, but he doesn't even react...

"Haku ?"

His real name, maybe it's going to work...

Huh ?

It is, he's now looking at me, with a face full of sorrow...

"See ? We came, let me put this device on your arm and your power will be neutralized, so, we will be able to talk..."

I'm about to put it...

...

No way...

"I'm sorry..."

An astral form... again...

"Homura... please... don't tell us..."

Sorry Mirai...

"Believe me, I tried..."

He tried ?

"Girls... Look..."

Hikage ?

...

What the hell is it ?

Ugly smile, sharp teeth, dark skin like a burned one, horrible eyes...

A monster...

"Gotcha."

No...


	17. Chapter 17 : Help

**Haku's POV**

"Yes... Be mine... shinobi !"

My strategy has worked !

Wait, that was a strategy ?

Those shinobi are mine now !

"You seem strong, I think I'll make you come with me and fight other shinobi, isn't perfect ?"

Why should I do that ?

"No way..."

I love when shinobi are obeying to me, it's so pitiful...

It's wrong...

Wait... Did she say "No way" ?

She did.

Impossible, all the shinobi I controlled always told me what I want to hear, and I don't want to hear those craps !

I do.

"SHUT UP !"

"..."

What the hell, she should apologize !

They don't have to.

...

Why they don't ?

Because they're there to help me...

I don't need help !

Yes, I need.

"Damn ! Just kill yourselves !"

No...

Yes ! I knew it ! They're going to kill each other !

I don't think so.

Oh, really ? They've already in combat position !

...

...

...

"We won't..."

"Huh ?!"

Like I thought...

They just dropped their weapons... how ?!

"We here to stop you... by helping you..."

Helping me ?

Yes, that's why I came to them.

"Bullshit ! What makes you think I want help ?!"

"You're crying..."

What ?

That's true, I can feel something on my cheeks.

Why ? I don't get it...

"This device... will neutralize your power... leave me... put in on you..."

"Please do..."

"No, don't !"

She's coming closer, at last, the end...

But... Mommy...

She wouldn't have a son like me...

"RHAAAAAAAA !"

"We can resist to you... so, you can resist to... yourself..."

That bitch !

She's right...

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP !"

 _Breaking_ _noise_

Shit, the device ! It's broken !

Whoops, my bad ! Huhuhu...

"No..."

Damn...

"No..."

She's about to cry, how funny !

"Wanna feel that, Homura ? Okay ! Take this !"

Okay, I'm done...

 **Homura's POV**

...

...

...

Huh ? This feeling... I feel... actually normal ?

He hadn't hit me ? I'm not controlled anymore ? Why ?

"Homura, are you okay ?!"

"Mirai ? Well, yes, but..."

...

"Haku..."

He has stabbed himself with his own clawed fingers... why ?

He must have stabbed himself through the heart, he won't survive for sure...

"Well done, you have defeated me..."

He's back into his normal form, he's also smiling...

"What are you talking about ?! You're going to die ! We wanted to help you..."

"Don't worry about that, you actually did..."

"What ?"

"I was a monster, and you made human again... Thank you..."

So, we really convinced him ?

"Haku..."

"Farewell, you girls..."

He just fell...

"He's dead..."

"Shit..."

"He was our enemy, but I hope he will find peace..."

"Me too, Yomi..."

"In the end, he's helped us too."

Huh ?

"Haruka, what are you talking about ?"

"Didn't you hear him ? He said we defeated him, regardless of what he really was, he was an enemy of the entire shinobi society. So, we should be well rewarded for that, don't you think ?"

"Maybe..."

Could he... actually wanted to be stopped by us in order to improve our reputation ?

By the way, it's over now...

"Haruka, call master Suzune."

"Alright."

"Hikage, help me, we're going to bring the body into our base."

"Okay."

"Yomi, Mirai, inform the guards of the situation."

"Understood !"

"No problem."

Haku, be at peace.


	18. Chapter 18 : Epilogue

**Homura's POV**

Haku is dead, Mai's group toke his body.

We found fewer ninja rolls on his body, including one named "Charm of the Snow Woman", his mind control's power.

We choose to destroy it, it was the best thing to do, Mai agreed, so, we didn't have trouble because of that.

Moreover, Asuka told us that Katsuragi is alright, she should be able to resume training in a few weeks, even Hikage smiled by hearing this.

However, we wanted to talk Mai about Haku, he was insane, but more in the "sick" way than the "evil" way. She was really disturbed by hearing what happened, I guessed she knew more about him than she told us, but she refused to talk, I'm sure she was hiding something.

By the way, as Haruka guessed, we were rewarded by what we did. Certainly, our reputation as shinobi is better than it's never been and we shouldn't be worried about money for a moment, but in my opinion, our main reward was to save people but also to allow Haku to rest in peace.

...

This feeling of helping people... I understand why Asuka is always trying to do that...

Now that I know how she feels, I can expect to become stronger than her !


End file.
